


[vid] Goodnight, Travel Well

by kaydeefalls



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Dark, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Every time you fall and every time you try, every foolish dream and every compromise.</em> A Curtis vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Goodnight, Travel Well

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Goodnight, Travel Well" by The Killers  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?b7zcj2xzncx54aj) (.mov, 101MB)  
> Reblog: [tumblr](http://kaydeefalls.tumblr.com/post/111001261486/goodnight-travel-well-snowpiercer-vid-by)

LYRICS by the Killers:  
The unknown distance to the great beyond  
Stares back at my grieving frame  
To cast my shadow by the holy sun  
My spirit moans with a sacred pain  
And it's quiet now  
The universe is standing still

There's nothing I can say  
There's nothing we can do now

Every time you fall  
And every time you try  
Every foolish dream  
And every compromise  
Every word you spoke  
And everything you said  
Everything you left me, rambles in my head

There's nothing I can say  
There's nothing I can do now  
There's nothing I can say  
There's nothing I can do now

Up above the world so high

And everything you loved  
And every time you try  
Everybody's watching  
Everybody cry

Stay, don't leave me  
The stars can wait for your sign  
Don't signal now

And there's nothing I can say  
There's nothing I can do now  
There's nothing I can say  
There's nothing we can do now

Goodnight, travel well  
Goodnight, travel well


End file.
